


The little bullied girl and the short jock boy

by Imaloser2323



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullied Bev, F/M, and other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloser2323/pseuds/Imaloser2323
Summary: Beverly Marsh is new to town, she gets bullied by the losers and Eddie helps her. IT doesn’t exist and Georgie is still alive.





	1. The little bullied girl meets the short jock

Beverly Marsh is new to town, everybody knows that there is a new girl coming to Derry and the losers club already have something for her...... Bev would move in today with her abusive dad. Bevs POV  
Today is the day I move to Derry. I have already packed and I have worked all year to have money for cigarretts and other things I need.

(Time skip) I have now moved in and I’m going to the supermarket to buy some cigarretts. When I get there I see 6 kids outside the store but I don’t think more about it. As I pass the kids one of them push me up against the wall, the kid that pushed me against the wall was shorter than the others but taller than me, he had big brown eyes and an evil smirk plasterd on his cute face. Wait did I call the boy that held me up against the wall cute!? Anyways, our eyes met and he let me down, and I just walked in the store without a word.

Eddies POV  
I saw this beautiful girl walking towards us, she had flaming red hair and icey blue eyes. When she was about to pass us I pushed her up against the wall, but when our eyes met I let her go and she walked in the store without a word, but shes not getting away that easy. I walked in behind her and said ” I have never seen you before, are you new?” ”Yeah” she said, but I wanted to let this convo going so I asked ” What are u going to buy?” ”Not your business” she said ”Y’know I’m not going to stop asking if you answer my Q” ”Okay, I’m going to buy cigarretts and girl products” ”What girl products?” ”Y’know things every girl needs” ”Makeup?” ”No” ”What is it?” ” Tampons” ”Aha, why didn’t you say that” ”Because I don’t wanna talk about my period with someone I don’t know, btw I’m Beverly” ”And I’m Eddie” She pays for her things and we go outside, well my friends have left. ”Do you want to go to the park?” ”No I’m fine” She starts to walk away but I stop her ”Here, this is my number, call me when you come home” and with that she walkes away.


	2. Chapter 2: school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts and Eddie can’t stop flirting with Bev. 
> 
> I know some of the songs I use in this story wasn’t even made in the 80s.

Bevs POV  
Today is the first day of school and I hope the school is good. I get dressed, I’m wearing black sweatpants and a black Journey hoodie. I put makeup on my bruises, when I walk out I see my drunk dad in the kitchen making breakfast, he heard me coming out of my room so he looked at me. ”Are you still my little girl Bevvie?” he asks ”Yes, dad” After I say that he walks up to me and pushes me hard against the wall ” No boys, no girls, no friends, Do you understand!?!” ”Yes” Then he punches me right in the eye, that is going to be a black eye. Then he let me go, so I take my bag and go out the door and start walking toward school. I took out my walkman and started playing How to save a life by the fray. I can relate so much to the song. 

”Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life”

When the song was nearly ended I was already at school, and I decided to light a cigarette. I take a drag when I see the kids from yesterday standing a bit away from me but I don’t think about it. But then I see the kid from yesterday, Eddie I think, coming towards me. He asked me something but I didn’t hear as I had my headphones on. He took my headphones off and asked ” Can I have a drag, baby?” ” First of all don’t call me baby, second of all no you can’t” then he took it from my hand and took a drag. ” Hey!” I say, he then gave it back ” Thanks!” he say, then he go back to his friends. I just take another drag, when my cigarette was burned down nearly to the end I lifted up my hoodie so a bit of my stomach was exposed I took the cigarette and pushed it against my skin. I didn’t even flinch, it sizzled and smoke came up. I walked toward the garbage can and threw away the rest of the cigarette. Three girls came up to me and punched me in the exact same ey my dad punched me in ”Hey why did you do that!?!” I said ”Because I wanted slut!” Not again, why do I always get slut shamed I haven’t even had my first kiss yet! The school clock rang and I walked in but when I walked in I bumped into someone, and as I’m very short I fell to the floor, the person I bumped into offerd me it’s hand and said ”I’m so sorry!” Wait I recognize that voice, it was......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is NOT my real language so it may be some mistakes!


End file.
